Dokter Cinta
by Kim In Soo
Summary: gak usah pake summary, biar surprice. FF ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Even Hunkai Sweet Couple. pair: HUNKAI slight LUMIN
1. Chapter 1

Author : tami aka Kim In Soo

genre : romance

rated : T

pair : HUNKAI, LUMIN

Summari : gak usah ya, nanti gak surprice dong.

WARNING:OOC. ff absurd ini dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang, mual dan sakit perut(?). typo bertebaran. judul gak nyambung sama isi cerita.

note: kai kelas 11.

lumin, sehun kelas 12

~EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE~

~UISA, SARANGHAE~

Kai pov

hai, aku siswa kelas 11 E di STAR high school. namaku jong in tapi jika sudah berada di depan pasienku, namaku menjadi kai. eits, tidak usah berpikir jika aku dokter yang mengobati penyakit fisik yang di derita orang, penyakit yang biasa kusembuhkan adalah penyakit sakit hati. yap, aku adalah dokter cinta. kasus yang biasa ku temui bukan hanya soal percintaan tapi juga masalah persahabatan, keluarga, ataupun masalah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal(?). pokoknya semua masalah bisa di ceritakan padaku dan aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, aku juga bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. sebenarnya dalam masalah percintaan aku sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi anehnya mereka tetap bercerita padaku dan meminta saran padaku. aneh bukan? seseorang yang bahkan belum menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang lain menjadi dokter cinta. awalnya hanya teman dekatku yang curhat kepadaku tapi lama-kelamaan hampir semua murid ikut menumpahkan curhatan dan perasaannya. tapi semua rahasia mereka aku simpan rapat.

saat ini aku sedang makan bekalku di kelas. suasana kelas sepi karena hampir semua orang pergi kekantin. suasana damai ini bertahan sampai seorang sahabatku berteriak sambil menyebut namaku.

kai pov end

"KAIIIIII!" panggil xiumin, sahabat kai yang berada 1 tingkat di atasnya. kai memang memiliki banya teman dari berbagai tingkat.

" ya ampun ada apa xiumin hyung? tidak lihatkah aku sedang makan siang?!" tanya kai. dia sedang bad mood karena lapar(?). tapi melihat wajah sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan mata meng-iba dan hampir menangis dia segera merubah sikapnya.

" baiklah, ada apa?"

" luhan, luhan,luhan ,luhan ,luhan ,lohan eh salah maksudku luhan,,,,"

" langsung saja ke intinya" potong kai dengan wajah malas.

" DIA SELINGKUH, HUEEEEEE!" akhirnya tangis xiumin pecah dengan suara yang cetar membahana. kai secara otomatis menutup telinganya( ya iyalah, masa teling xiumin)

" xiumin hyung, pelankan suaramu.

kenapa hyung berpikiran seperti itu?" kata jongin mulai memerankan menjadi kai.

"tadi hiks aku hiks melihat hiks luhan hyung BERCIUMAN DENGAN LAY. HUEEE!" jawab xiumin dengan berteriak dan tangisan di bagian terakhirnya.

" ish hyung~ jangan berteriak~" rengek manja kai. dia memang masih seperti anak kecil.

" mungkin hyung salah lihat," lanjut kai

" tidak uisa" elak xiumin. kai memang sering di panggil uisa.

" tapi menurutku itu tidak mungkin. aku tau betapa dia sangaaaat mencintaimu hyung. mungkin ada kesalah pahaman." kata kai bijak.

" nanti temui aku setelah pulang sekolah di atap. sekarang aku ingin memakan bekalku" sambung kai.

" arraseo"

KRINGGGG

suara bel berbunyi. waktu istirahat habis dan artinya kai harus menahan lapar karena belum makan #poor_to_kai.

skip pulang sekolah.

saat ini kai sedang di atap sekolah untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan percintaan pasangan LUMIN. sebenarnya pasangan ini hasil dari nasihatnya juga. dulu mereka tidak berani menyatakan perasaan mereka, setelah berobat di klinik tong fang #eh_salah maksudku setelah berkonsultasi dengan kai jadilah(?) mereka seperti sekarang. akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang. terlihat xiumin dan luhan yang berjalan ke arah kai. tunggu- kenapa ada luhan? kai memang sengaja memanggilnya, sebelum guru di kelas tadi datang dia sempat mengirim sms kepada luhan untuk datang ke atap pulang sekolah.

"kai, kenapa ada orang asing di sini?" tanya xiumin

" chagi~aku bukan orang asing. dan kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

" aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang asing" balas xiumin sengit.

" chagi~" rengek luhan

" ehem, baik kita mulai sidangnya(?)" deheman kai mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" luhan hyung kenapa hyung mencium lay hyung?" tanya kai to the point 'darimana mereka tahu? apa jangan-jangan xiumin melihatnya dan menceritakan pada kai?' iner luhan

" err itu karena,,,,,ah pkoknya itu kesalah pahaman" jawab luhan ambigu.

" apa maksudmu dengan kesalah pahaman luhan-ssi?" tanya xiumin.

" chagi~ kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? percayalah hatiku cuma untukmu seorang. aku tidak akan berpaling dari malaikatku. tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak mau. hatiku sudah memiliki ikatan denganmu yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang untuk selamanya." rayu luhan, sebenarnya kai ingin muntah mendengar rayuannya tapi berhubung sedang dalam keadaan serius dia menahannya mati matian.

" tapi aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri luhan-ssi" balas xiumin.

"hah~ baiklah akan aku jelaskan, sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang bermain dare or dare dengan sehun dan dareku adalah mencium pipi lay tapi maknae evil itu memanggil lay dan dia menoleh tepat saat aku hampir mencium pipinya. akhirnya aku malah mencium bibir lay. maukan kau memaafkanku chagi?" jelas luhan.

" tapi kan kau bisa menolaknya hyung~"

" itu karena sehun mengancam akan menyebarkan er menyebarkan

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

video kita saat melakukan 'itu'".

setelah mendengar itu luhan langsung dihajar xiumin karena ternyata dia merekam 'kegiatan' mereka diam-diam bahkan sehun ( sahabat luhan) memiliki video laknat itu. tapi berkat kai, luhan dan hubungan mereka terselamatkan.

tapi ada satu hal yang membuat luhan senang. 'pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik dengan jong in' iner luhan.

~Flashback~

" bisa mati akau kalau my baozi dan naga(read_kris) itu tau. kau sengaja memanggil lay kan maknae evil?" tuduh luhan. sedangkan yang dituduh? dia hanya memasang smile evilnya.

" menurutmu?" jawab sehun ambigu. saat ini mereka sedang main dare or dare demi membunuh rasa bosan yang mereka alami. apa mereka tidak dimarahi guru? mereka tidak khawatir karena sekarang sedang istirahat setelah tadi jam kosong. pada intinya mereka bermain dare or dare saat pergantian antara jam pelajaran dengan waktu istirahat.

"baiklah sekarang giliranmu. 'tembak' jong in dan rekam video kalian saat melakukan 'itu' untuk pertamakalinya." ucap luhan dengan smirk yang terpasang di wajahnya.

" itu tidak adil! aku hanya memberikan 1 dare kenapa hyung 2?" tolak sehun karena merasa di dzolimi(?).

" kau tau? aku juga memikirkan jong in. apa kau mau melakukan 'itu' dengan jong in tanpa mengetahui perasaanya terlebih dahulu? kau mau memperkosanya?" tanya balik luhan

" bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku? bagaimana aku melakukan dareku yang kedua?" balas sehun dengan nada sendu.

" itu masalahmu. kalau kau tidak melakukan dare ini. aku akan menyebarkan videomu saat kau mimpi basah dengan jong in. ah jonginiehh ahh. haha" ancam luhan sambil meledek sehun.

" yak! hyung! arraseo, akan kulakukan dan jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi." jawab sehun sedangkan luhan tertawa keras.

apa yang akan sehun lakukan? ah itu masalah nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah masalah perut mereka yang sudah mulai keroncongan.

" ah sudahlah. ayo hyung, kita ke kantin"

"ayo. aku juga ingin bertemu my baozi" jawab luhan. mereka pergi ke kantin tanpa tau bahwa xiumin melihat insiden tadi.

~FLASHBACK END~

TBC~

hai. ketemu lagi sama saya. ini two shot ya. chap 1 ini lebih banyak LUMINnya(kayaknya semua deh) tapi besok FULL HUNKAI. FF ini saya buat untuk ikut meramaikan event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE. semoga dengan adanya event ini bisa melestarikan HUNKAI shipper dan banyak FF yang bisa saya baca #yeay.


	2. Chapter 2

author : Tami aka kim in soo

rated : T

genre: romance

pair : hunkai

warning: OOC. yaoi #pasti. typo bertebaran.

makasih yang udah ripiu, aku gak nyangka bakal ada yang ripiu padahal FFku aneh bin gaje.

yang ripiu lanjut,ini udah lanjut. yang laennya udah di bales lewat PM. sebenernya tadi pagi udah siap post, tapi karena ada perubahan jadi baru sekarang aku post.

dan buat yang gak suka, GAK USAH BACA. langsung klik close aja.

FF ini hasil murni dari otakku.

HAPPY READING

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah pasangan LUMIN kai pulang dengan menaiki sepeda tersayangnya. dia ingin cepat sampai rumah agar bisa makan dan istirahat. tapi terkadang harapan tidak sesuai kenyataan. sesampainya di rumah kai mendapat tamu tidak di undang.

" hai" sapa orang tersebut.

"ha-hai " balas kai dengan sedikit terbata karena terkejut melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

" a-ada apa sehun-ssi?" tanya kai yang masih sedikit terbata. yap di depan nya sekarang berdiri idola sekolah yang di kagumi seluruh murid di sekolahnya termasuk kai sendiri, Oh sehun. sehun itu sebenarnya adik kelas kai, tapi berkat kepandaiannya dia bahkan menjadi kakak kelas kai. dia benar-benar idola yang sempurna, sudah keren, tampan, pintar lagi.

" kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanya balik sehun.

" ah, maafkan aku mari masuk sehun-ssi," ajak kai. setelah masuk mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

" jadi apa keperluanmu sehun-ssi?" tanya ulang kai.

" aku dengar kau adalah dokter cinta jadi aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu. dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu." kai memang sudah terbiasa dengan teman sekolahnya yang datang kerumahnya untuk konsultasi .entah kenapa mendengar jawaban sehun hati kai kecewa 'jadi sehun sudah memiliki pacar?'. meskipun sehun adalah idola sekolah, tidak ada yang tau masalah percintaanya selain luhan, sahabat sehun. rasa sakit yang ia rasakan segera ditepis. dia akan berusaha seprofesial mungkin meskipun dia bukan dokter sungguhan.

" jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya kai setelah mengontrol perasaanya.

" sehunie. dan aku akan memanggilmu jonginie. boleh kan?" jawab sehun.

" baiklah. agar rahasiamu aman lebih baik kita membicarakannya di kamarku saja. ayo sehunie" ajak kai. kai takut jika orang tuanya pulang tepat saat mereka sedang membicarakan masalah sehun dan mendengar masalah pribadi sehun. orangtua kai memang masih bekerja jadi keadaan rumah masih sepi.

setelah sehun sampai di kamar kai, sehun duduk di tempat tidur kai. kenapa hanya sehun? itu karena kai sedang mengambil cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

" mianhae, hanya ada ini di rumahku." kata kai setelah masuk ke kamarnya.

" tidak apa-apa," ucap sehun.

" aku akan ganti baju dulu, tidak apa apa kan sehunie?"

"tentu" jawab sehun dengan senyum yang mempesona. dan itu membuat wajah kai memanas. dia langsung ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju.

kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan celana hitam selutut dan T-shirt hitam bergaris putih. sehun merasa waktu berhenti untuk sesaat. kai sangat cocok mengenakan baju itu, terlihat manly sekaligus cantik. sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan kai.

" ehem. ada yang salah dengan penampilanku sehunie?" tanya kai yang mulai risih dengan tatapan sehun.

" kau sangat mengagumkan jonginie." ucap sehun tanpa sadar. dia masih terbius dengan pesona kai. kai yang mendengar pujian sehun merasa wajahnya memanas kembali dan itu terlihat imut.

"gomawo" hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir sexy kai.

" baiklah. sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu, sehunie" ucap kai setelah duduk di depan sehun.( maksudnya berhadap hadapan duduk di tempat tidur kai).

" aku sedang bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang aku cintai. aku benar-benar bingung." curhat sehun. sebenarnya kai sedang sakit hati karena orang yang di cintainya mencintai orang lain. di cintainya? ya itu benar. kai memang mencintai sehun. dia selalu melihatnya dari jauh. dia tidak berani untuk mendekati sehun. dan saat ini sehun berada tepat di depannya tapi dengan keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

" mungkin dengan menyatakan perasaanmu di depan kelas. itu terdengar romantis" saran kai

" bagaimana jika dia menolaku? aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanya kepadaku. dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan caramu itu jonginie. akan sangat memalukan jika aku ditolak di depan teman sekelas." ucap sehun.

" yakinlah dia pasti juga mencintaimu. lagi pula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona idola sekolah. jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara itu. nyatakan perasaanmu saat kalian hanya berdua saja."

" gomawo jonginie. aku akan menuruti nasihatmu" balas sehun.

" aku penasaran, siapa orang yang beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan hatimu?" ucap kai sambil memakan kue. dia sangat lapar karena dari tadi belum makan.

" dia itu manis, imut, baik hati, suka membantu orang, dan yang terpenting sekarang dia ada di depanku."

"UHUK" kai tersedak kue yang sedang dia makan, sehun langsung memerikan kai minumn.

"AKU?" tanya kai tidak percaya.

"ya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi tidak bisa. aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu kim jong in. senyumu, suaramu, wajahmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku gila. aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. kau menjadi canduku. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suaramu, melihat senyumu dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. hidupku terasa membosankan jika tidak ada kau. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap sehun panjang kali lebar. mendengar itu jantung kai terasa seperti mau keluar dari dadanya. dia mau sangat mau. tapi bibirnya tidak bisa digerakan. kai memeluk sehun sebagai jawabanya. setelah berhasil mengontrol tubuh dan pikirannya kai menjawab pernyataan sehun.

" ya, ya oh sehun. aku mau menjadi pacarmu." jawaban kai membuat sehun senang bukan main. dia membalas pelukan kai.

" jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanya sehun setelah melepas pelukannya.

" tentu" jawab kai dengan mantap.

" saranghae" kata sehun

" nado saranghae" dan mereka berpelukan kembali.

setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, suasana menjadi sepi dan canggung. sebenarnya tidak terlepas sih. posisi kai sekarang sedang dipeluk sehun dari belakang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada sehun yang juga sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya tapi di tempat tidur kai. posisi ini membuat wajah kai semerah tomat.

" sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanya kai memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"sejak MOS dulu" jawab sehun enteng.

" MWO? jadi kau sudah mencintaiku selama 3 tahun?" kai sangat terkejut dengan jawaban sehun.

" dae, lalu kau sendiri" tanya balik sehun.

" sama" jawab kai sambil menundukan wajahnya.

" MWO?" sekarang sehunlah yang terkejut.

" ternyata kita memang jodoh." setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

"sebenarnya aku penasaran. apa kau tidak pernah memiliki masalah? apa kau sadar kau selalu terlihat bahagia?" tanya sehun memulai percakapan di antara mereka setelah berhenti tertawa tentunya.

" sebenarnya aku juga memiliki masalah tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. aku hanya mengikuti alurnya. aku seperti daun yang berada di permukaan sungai. tidak peduli dengan arus yang deras dia hanya mengikuli arus entah itu akan membawanya ke air terjun atau laut yang tenang." jawab kai.

" kenapa kau sekarang terlihat dewasa?"

" yak aku memang sudah dewasa!" jawab kai dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sehun. sehun mengecup kilas bibir kai.

" ya kau sudah dewasa"

kai yang mendapat ciuman tidak terduga dari sehun hanya mematung dan kondisi mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" jonginie~ kau baik baik saja" tanya sehun.

" ya, aku baik baik saja. ehem sehun er" kai menjeda kalimatnya

" err sehun

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI BUTT-KU" teriak kai dengan wajah tambah memerah( dasar sehun mesum. ck ck).

" ayolah~ kita kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." jawab sehun cuek. bahkan tangannya belum mau berpindah. kai berusaha menjauhkan tangan sehun.

" tapi kan kita baru jadian beberapa menit yang lalu sehunie."

" aku tidak peduli dengan kapan kita jadian. lagi pula kita sudah saling mencintai selama 3 tahun. lagi pula aku hanya menyentuhnya tidak lebih. atau,

kau ingi melakukan lebih?" tanya sehun dengan wajah mesumnya.

" shireo" tolak kai

" ayolah~" kai menjawab dengan gelengan.

" ayolah~ aku tidak menerima penolakan." sehun langsung mencium kai. tapi kai berusaha menolak dan berhasil menjauhkan wajah sehun.

" sehunie~ bagaimana jika omma appaku tau. sebentar lagi merek-" perkataan kai terputus karena mendengar HPnya berbunyi. kai mengisaratkan sehun untuk diam lalu kai mengangkat telfon yang ternyata dari appanya.

" yeobuseo~"

"..."

"wae appa?"

"..."

" jadi appa dan omma pulang kapan?"

"..."

" itu terlalu lama appa~ aku juga takut jika di rumah sendiri"

"..."

" arraseo"

"..."

"dae appa."

"..."

"aku juga sayang appa, sampaikan salamku pada omma"

setelah itu kai meletakan HPnya dan memasang wajah bete.

" wae?" tanya sehun

" Appa dan Ommaku tidak pulang selama 3 hari karena harus mengurusi pekerjaan dan aku di suruh tidur sendiri dirumah, tapi jika aku tidak mau aku bisa menyuruh temanku untuk tidur di sini." jawab kai dengan muka yang masih di tekuk. karena kai tau appanya pasti berbohong. kenapa kai tau? karena ommanya bilang sendiri mereka akan libur selama 3 hari.'paling appa dan omma sedang berbulan madu ke 2' iner kai dan dia sangat yakin jika pemikirannya 100% benar. kai sangat dekat dengan appanya, jadi kai tau semua sifat appanya.

" aku bisa tidur disini denganmu. karena orangtuamu tidak pulang, jadi bisa kita lenjutkan 'kegiatan' kita tadi?" rayu sehun sambil menaikan turunkan alisnya.

" kegiatan apa?" tanya kai tidak mengerti perkataan sehun karena tadi dia masih memikirkan tentang appa dan ommanya. tapi setelah berfikir sebentar dia tau apa maksud perkataan sehun.

" SHIREOOOOmpfftt" ucapannya diputus oleh ciuman sehun. tangan sehun meremas butt kai sehingga ia mendesah dan membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan sehun. dalam sekejap lidah sehun masuk kedalam mulut kai dan 'bermain' di sana. ciuman itu semakin panas tapi karena paru-paru mereka yang sudah mulai berteriak meminta oksigen mereka melepas ciuman tersebut. tapi sepertinya sehun mulai tidak sabaran saat melihat kai yang sangat sexy dan langsung menyerang leher indah kai dan memberi beberapa tanda yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. setelah puas memberi tanda, sehun mulai melepas semua baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh kai. sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya, dari atas sampai bawah tubuh kai tidak ada yang terlewatkan oleh sehun. saat melihat hole kai yang masih virgin, sehun mulai menggila. sehun dengan tidak sabaran langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole kai dan kai menjerit sejadi-jadinya karena sehun tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan ukuran kejantanan sehun yang tidak bisa di anggap kecil.

" AGGGGRRRHHHHH." jerit kai yang dibarengi dengan keluarnya air mata dari mata indah kai.

sehun yang seperti kesetanan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya.

" AAGGRRRHHHhh, ahh, sehh hhun. YAAKK. dihh siitthu. llebbihh dallam~"

desahan kai membuat sehun semakin menggila. dia terus menggerakan pinggulnya bahkan dia tidak peduli pada hole kai yang mengelurkan darah. sampai akhirnya mereka mengalami puncak bersama. setelah melakukan 'itu', sehun tidur dengan memeluk kai dari belakang tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole kai. sehun menyukai saat kai dan dia bersatu. meskipun pada awalnya kai menolak tapi pada akhirnya menikmati juga bahkan meminta lebih -_-. sehun dan kai tidak akan melupakan hari ini. hari ini merupakan hari yang paling indah untuk mereka.

dan masalah dare or dare sehun? sehun tidak memperdulikannya. dia tidak mau tubuh jonginnya dilihat oleh orang lain. bagaimana jika luhan menyebarkan videonya? dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. menurutnya menanggung malu itu lebih baik dari pada orang lain melihat tubuh indah jonginnya. dan bagaimana nasib jong in di tangan sehun si maknae evil mesum selama tiga hari kedepan? sudah pasti dia akan susah untuk berjalan normal karena perbuatan sehun #por_too_kai.

END

yeay udah end. maaf kalo ada bagian yang tidak nyambung, soalnya aku edit dadakan karena ripiu kalian semua, meskipun gak sesuai harapan tapi aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin apalagi bagian NCnya yang gak sesuai dengan harapan sama sekali soalnya tadinya emang udah niat gak ada tapi pas baca ripiu jadi berubah pikiran dan hasilnya jadi berantakan. aku juga mohon maklum kalau banyak kesalahan yang saya buat dalam penulisan, soalnya aku buat FF itu lewat HP.

semoga ini bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian. sampai jumpa di ffku yang selanjutnya y^^


End file.
